earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Yureina Ardlien
=Basic Information= *In-Game Name: Yureina *Race: Human *Class: Priest *Guild: Eventide *Professions: Tailoring/Enchanting =RP information= *Full Name: Yureina Ardlien (Yu-Ray-Na Ard-Lee-N) *Nicknames: Yura (Rarely used) *Occupation: Maiden of the Light (Based in Dalaran) *Alignment: Lawful-Neutral Good *Relatives: **Mother: Rienna Ardlien: Missing since Year 612 (Northrend) **Father: Aran Ardlien: 51, Alive, Currently at Honor Hold, Hellfire Peninsula **Siblings: None **Spouse: None **Children: None *Place of Birth: Northshire Abbey, Kingdom of Stormwind. *Year of Birth: 599 *Current Place of Residence: Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest. *Origins: (Kul Tiras/Southern Lordaeron) Mother: Kul Tiras, Father: Southshore =Physical Description= *Age: 20 *Sex: Female *Hair: Brown *Eyes: Blue-Green *Height: 5'4" *Weight: 130lbs *Appearance: From a first glance, Yureina's physical appearance seems quite able to be summed up in the word "average". On all scales, she has an average physical appearance for a young human woman, and no may not be entirely easy to find in a large crowd of people because of this. Despite this characterization, Yureina does pose some specific features that would make her unique, namely that she does not appear to have her origins from Stormwind or the Kingdom of Azeroth, but instead from another part of the Human Realms. Her hair is also a less common style, obviously something that was specifically done for herself. Lastly, although some would call Yureina "pretty", she also probably would not make others readily look in her direction. *Garments/Armor: Common among her peers, Yureina's typical attire immediately gives away the fact that she is a priestess or at least training to be one. Although her choice of clothing varies, Yureina can be found as wearing either her traditional dark blue robes or other newer equipment that she has more recently acquired. One common theme is that her clothing is almost always a robe, and usually is either White or Blue in color, obviously her personal preferences. =Personality= Yureina's personality is at first glance something that would seem easy to understand. Polite and somewhat awkward in conversation, Yureina gives off an aura of seeming timid, shy, and seeming to lack in self-confidence. She tries her best to keep the people around her happy or at least content, and keeps herself that way as well, even if she may be seriously troubled. It remains for other observers to learn more about Yureina's seemingly simple, but actually quite complicated personality. Likes/Dislikes *Likes: Small Animals, Cooking, Travel, and helping others in need. *Dislikes: Conflict, Bureaucracy, Injustice, Dishonesty, and anything with evil intentions. =History= Yureina Ardlien was born in the year 599 (The same year as the events of "Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal) at Northshire Abbey in the Kingdom of Stormwind to Aran and Rienna Ardlien. Both of her parents were Paladins of the Light from Lordaeron that had fought in the long campaign against the Orcish Horde during the Second War. At the time of her Birth, Aran had gone ahead to the Alliance expedition to Draenor, leaving his pregnant wife at the Northshire Abbey to take care of the soon-to-be-born Yureina. Thus, Yureina grew up among the priests and clerics of the Northshire Abbey, while her father remained missing with the Draenor expedition and her mother was forced to attend to local duties of quelling threats within the rebuilding kingdom of Stormwind. Though one might expect her to have had a sheltered, lonely existence, Yureina was in fact one of many young children staying at the Northshire Abbey during these years that Stormwind rebuilt its magnificent city. When the city was finished a few years later, Yureina moved to the new Stormwind City and its massive new Cathedral of Light. More or less pressed into the studies of the Light by her upbringing and her stern mother, Yureina spent most of her youth and teen years studying tomes and enhancing her own skills as an acolyte. When the Third war broke out in the far north, Yureina was thirteen years of age - obviously too young to head off to a conflict zone. Her mother however, deciding that Yureina was now old enough to live on her own with the priests in Stormwind, left to defend Lordaeron from the Scourge offensives. It is known that Rienna fought in numerous campaigns, and was a part of the Alliance expedition to Northrend that Arthas led, but all other details are currently unknown. And so with both of her parents considered missing, though not confirmed dead, Yureina continued her studies alone in the Cathedral of Light, though she did frequently slip away from her studies to spend time in the numerous parks and taverns of Stormwind City. Yureina did not want to become a mere acolyte that would spend the rest of her life in the Cathedral, but rather preferred to journey to other places, explore the world, and to try to heal its savage wounds. =Present Day= At the present day, though Yureina still gets frequent assignments to read clerical tomes, she now finds them obnoxious, and instead shirks those duties in favor of what she thinks is more beneficial to herself and humanity in general. And so, Yureina's journey begins a few months before the impending expedition that the Alliance is planning for to invade Northrend. Until then, Yureina is quietly preparing for the difficulties to come. =Links= Coming Soon! Category:HumanCategory:PriestCategory:Alliance